This application is a renewal, for continuing a series of international cancer education workshops for nurses. The three proposed host sites are Israel (1998), Norway (2000) and Australia in 2002. The purpose of the proposed cancer control course is to facilitate the development of cancer prevention and supportive care interventions by competitively selected nurse educators from developing countries. As stated in the grant application, the long-term objectives of this program are to increase the number of nurses internationally who are able to develop cancer control programs in their native countries. Additionally, the application seeks to disseminate knowledge about high incidence problems in cancer within the specified countries. The specific aim of each workshop is to provide didactic and participatory experience in assessing risk factors and designing supportive care interventions for the anatomical sites which have a high cancer incidence rate in developing countries. It is anticipated the nurse participants will incorporate principles of cancer control in their educational programs, design culturally sensitive programs for both professional health care workers and the public, and influence governmental policy regarding cancer control activities. From the onset of these workshops, support has been maintained with the International Council of Nurses (ICN), the World Health Organization (WHO) and the International Union Against Cancer (UICC), and the workshops original sponsor, the International Society of Nurses in Cancer Care (ISNCC). The program is designed to allow time for sharing within and between participant groups (some returning from earlier workshops). The instructional format includes lectures, demonstrations, and return demonstrations, with printed material distributed from the National Cancer Institute and the American Cancer Society. A cancer prevention syllabus, first distributed to the 1996 participants, serves to reinforce important concepts to the participants.